


Distractions

by Winky_cat2309



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winky_cat2309/pseuds/Winky_cat2309
Summary: Halder has been busy working late nights on his music, and Nikita is becoming increasingly lonely, not to mention amorous. One night she decides she's had enough, and puts one of Halder's old college t-shirts to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first complete fan-fiction and smut. I'm not a very experienced writer but I hope to sharpen my skills with practice. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut
> 
> Pairings: Halder and Nikita (Both fan trolls but Halder belongs to my best friend.)
> 
> Critique is welcome and encouraged! I love hearing feedback on my work especially since I'm a beginner ^^

Nikita’s POV  
It was late, but she couldn’t sleep. The moonlight shone in from the window illuminated her soft yet untouched skin. Yes, it had been too long. The nights were sleepless now, and the bed felt empty without him. Halder had been working late nights in his music studio, and usually he would just fall asleep at his desk, leaving her alone in the bed. She felt incomplete, like a part of her was missing. They had been together for a few years now and while she loved his work and how happy it made him, she hated what it was doing to their relationship recently. With a reluctant sigh, she closed her eyes and tried as best she could to get some sleep.

Halder’s POV  
It was storming outside and the thunder boomed loudly, causing the windows to shake, but that didn’t distract him, not in the least. He had to get this track finished tonight. Working as a musician meant that sometimes, mainly when he was contributing to an album, he had deadlines. Lots of deadlines, and sometimes those deadlines forced him to pull all-nighters. Recently he had had a string of clients so he had been working non-stop every night for the past month. Nikita had begged him to come sleep in the bed with her more than a few times, and he unfortunately had to decline due to his workload. He felt bad of course, he loved that girl like no other. Just being in the same room with her made him happy. She had this radiant glow about her, her skin was always so smooth, and her lips were always kissable. God those lips. He could kiss her for hours without a single worry of taking a breath. He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his dry and tired eyes. Time for another cup of coffee.

Nikita’s POV  
She awoke suddenly to the sound of thunder penetrating her ears. She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 12:48 am. That was the final straw, she needed him, and she needed him now. All cares were thrown out the window as she pulled the covers off of herself, swinging her legs over the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor, awakening her senses as she stood up. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning before making her way to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch. Looking in the mirror, she was startled. Her eyes looked so tired, and her hair disheveled. Nothing that some makeup and a blow dryer couldn’t fix. 

Halder’s POV  
He stood in front of the coffee maker, waiting for his caffeine fix to finish brewing. A yawn snuck past him and he slapped his cheek to try to wake himself up. He was exhausted. Every ounce of his being was craving the sweet feeling of a good night’s sleep. The coffee maker beeped suddenly, signaling that his drink was ready. He searched the cabinet for a clean mug, there was only one left. It was Nikita’s mug. It had little drawings of pizza slices all over it with a red handle. He smiled as he poured the hot liquid into the mug and added his usual 4 sugars, this time however, he added 5 for an extra kick. Making his way back down the hall to his studio, he thought briefly about checking up on her, if only to see her sleeping form on the bed. He loved to watch her sleep, especially when she was really tired, she made this little sound that wasn’t quite a snore but more like a tiny squeak followed by an exhale. He was about to open the bedroom door but stopped himself before he turned the knob. No, he thought. It would only distract him, and he had work to do, so with yet another sigh, he schlepped back into his studio.

Nikita’s POV  
She undressed, removing both her bra and panties and tossing them into a pile on the bathroom floor. The air was cold against her skin that had previously been warm under the covers, and it sent shivers down her spine as she slipped on one of Halder’s old college t-shirts. She had dug around in his side of the dresser looking for something that properly covered her, being that she was slightly taller than him, and this shirt had been the only thing she could find that came to her mid-thigh. She pulled her long brown hair out from under the shirt, taking one final look at herself. There was something missing. She thought for a moment before going into her makeup drawer and pulling out her cherry red lipstick, pulling the cap off and filling in her lips. Leaning forward slightly on the vanity, she smacked her lips together. She smiled at a job well done, full well knowing that Halder happened to love this color on her. She took one last look at her backside before putting the lipstick back in the drawer and starting off to Halder’s studio.  
The apartment was quiet with Affner being away on business, but that only meant that they were free to be a bit noisy. She opened the bedroom door and quietly paced down the hall, the floorboards creaking slightly from her weight. As she approached the door she could see the light from his computer illuminating the room. She hated it when he worked like that, she had told him before to turn the lights on or he would ruin his eyesight. She placed her hand on the knob, slowly turning it before creaking the door open. She stood there, leaning against the doorframe. Just as she had suspected, he was hunched over the laptop, headphones on and coffee beside him as he worked. She smiled and slowly walked towards him, leaning over behind his chair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both POV’s  
“Fuck!” Halder yanked his headphones out of his ears and spun around to see her standing there. “Christ, Nikita you scared the shit out of me!” His heart was racing and the sight of her did nothing to slow it down. 

“M’sorry baby…”She purred. “I just miss you so much…” Halder’s cheeks flushed. “O-oh, well I miss you too babe.” He rubbed the back of his neck, yawning. “But I’ve got work to do, and I can’t have any distractions.”

Nikita frowned. “You can’t just take a quick break?” He looked her over for a brief few seconds, sweat beginning to form in tiny beads on his forehead. She clearly wasn’t going to back down easily this time, especially since he was almost certain she wasn’t wearing anything under that t-shirt. “N-no, I can’t.” He quickly spun his chair around to face his computer again, putting his headphones back on. “I’m sorry babe, I have to make a dent in this tonight or I won’t make the deadline.”

He wasn’t making this easy. Usually she could get him with just a few words or gestures, but not tonight. She smiled, it was always cute to her how dedicated he was to his work.  
He continued working, praying that she would just go back to bed, his heart still pounding in his chest, however there was also a part of him that encouraged her to keep at it, a part that wanted her to stay. He took another sip of his coffee, doing his best to focus on his work but the image of her in that t-shirt kept swimming around in his head. He suddenly felt a familiar tightness in his jeans until a pair of arms snaked around his neck. He shivered. “N-Nikita…please.” 

She had no intention of showing him even a drop of mercy. “Shhhh…” She took his headphones off and began nibbling on his ear, her hot breath sending goosebumps down his neck and shoulders. “Fuck…” He was breathing heavily now, anticipating her next move. She smirked, giving his earlobe a quick nip, his foul language was doing nothing to suppress her need for him as she happened to love it when he cursed, especially when he was fucking her. Halder tilted his head back slightly, God he wanted her right now, with every cell in his body. 

Nikita slid her fingers down his chest earning a groan from her flustered boyfriend. “You should take a break baby…” She whispered, slipping her hands under his shirt. She bit her lip as she felt his toned muscles against her fingertips, tracing circles on his abdomen.

He was about to open his mouth to protest but everything changed when he felt her hands travel further down until she nonchalantly slipped one under his boxers.  
“Fuck it!” He spun around and aggressively grabbed her neck pulling her against his lips in an earth shattering kiss, finally losing any remaining motivation to get back to work. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, pulling a bit as they moaned into each other’s mouths, gasping every now and then for some air. He let his hands roam freely down her body until he reached her lower back, he pulled her closer and she lowered herself onto his lap, gasping as she felt the sudden contact of his growing erection on her bare sex.  
She began to grind against him as Halder invaded her mouth with his tongue, groaning against her and sending pleasant vibrations through their bodies, both in desperate need of this. His hands slipped under the t-shirt, gliding across her stomach as he moved further up her body. His lips left hers and he began to focus his attention on her neck. She tilted her head back, entangling her fingers in his hair as he left hot open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, sucking and biting. With each passing second he was becoming more and more aware of the tightness in his jeans, and her, the wetness between her legs, but she was the one to speak first. 

“Halder…” She began as his lips moved back up to her neck, giving her sweet spot some much needed attention. She was almost certain that she would have at least a couple of hickeys by the time they finished. “Bedroom…” Those simple words were all he needed to hear. He wrapped his hands around the backs of her knees and whispered one word into her ear. “Jump.” She quickly took the hint and lifted her weight as he stood up, supporting her weight under his arms, as if she were as light as a feather. His lips met hers once more as he pushed the studio door open and made his way to their bedroom. He thanked God that Affner wasn’t home because he intended to make her scream tonight.  
He quickly swung the door open, pushing it closed with his foot as he continued to attack her mouth. He gently laid her down on the bed, hovering his body over hers as his finger hooked the hem of the t-shirt, slowly pulling it up. She arched her back so he could fully remove the offending article of clothing, smiling when he threw it across the room. He took a moment to marvel at her body. Nikita was never the type to be shy or modest, she was happy with her body and often wore crop tops to show off her midriff, as well as form fitting skirts to show off her bottom half. He loved how she never covered her breasts with her arms when he undressed her, she would always lay there, her eyes begging him to stare. He ran his hands up her sides until he reached her breasts. He crashed his lips against hers as he cupped the soft mound in his hand, gently squeezing, earning a moan from his lover. Her hands found his chest again and she slid them down until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. He broke the kiss and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the opposite direction and continuing his assault on her breasts, all the while kissing her flat stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. 

Nikita bucked her hips into him, moaning at the friction between them, and yearning for more. Halder let out a feral growl as her hips met his and he moved his lips from her stomach to her inner thigh, gently placing kisses on the sensitive skin there. She bucked her hips towards him once more, but he steadied her with his hands, spreading her legs a bit and taking in the sight of her dripping core. He looked up at her face, her cheeks were flushed and her lipstick smudged slightly from his hungry kiss, her eyes were glazed with lust and desire. He loved her like this. 

“Halder…” She whined. “Please…”

He smirked, feeling a sudden and quite animalistic urge to make her beg. “Please what?”

She groaned in frustration, trying to buck her hips again but his hands held her down. “P-please stop teasing…”  
He chuckled lightly, his ego being stroked slightly at the sight of his girlfriend begging for him to tongue fuck her. He decided to let her off easy this time, mostly since he was eager to please her and he knew how long she had waited for this. He leaned down and slid his tongue across her slit, causing her to gasp. He licked her a bit more before pushing his tongue inside her awaiting core. She mewled beneath him, twisting her fingers into his hair again as she gently urged him to go deeper. He happily obliged, pushing his tongue in a bit further, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. His name tumbled off her lips as she enjoyed the sensations he was giving her needy body. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed as he began swirling his tongue around her sensitive little bundle of nerves. He suddenly slipped two fingers inside her, wiggling them around while his tongue continued its assault on her insides. She grasped his hair between her fingers as the pleasure running through her became more and more intense, pushing her closer to the edge. 

Halder began massaging her sensitive button between his fingers, sending her into a whimpering moaning mess. Now that his hands were no longer holding her down, she was free to buck against him, and buck she did, a bubbling heat building inside her. Thunder boomed outside as rain continued to fall and the moonlight once again illuminated her body that was now glistening with little droplets of sweat. Halder moaned against her body, the vibrations making her shiver as she braced for what seemed like it was going to be a powerful orgasm. She didn’t have to wait long, with the combination of his skilled tongue and fingers, her body was painfully close. Her legs began to tremble and Halder smirked, recognizing this as a signal that she was reaching her limit. She threw her head back, arching her back as she felt that familiar explosion of pleasure wash over her body. Loud moans and gasps left her lips as she let the sensations consume her, her mind going blank. Halder gave her a final flick of his tongue before pulling his fingers out and watching as she rode out her high. He leaned over her body again, placing wet kisses on her jawline and down her neck, his mouth and lips coated with her sweet honey.  
Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and she moaned as she tasted herself on him. He gently cupped her cheek in his palm, smiling into the kiss as his other hand began to unclasp his belt buckle. He slowly pulled his pants down his legs, chuckling against her lips when she pushed them off of him with her feet. 

“Tell me what you want babe…” He breathed against her neck.

“Halder….p-please…” She uttered.

“Please what babe?”  
As he looked her in the eyes she noticed that signature cocky grin he sometimes wore during their little love making sessions, but even though she’d seen it a million times, it still annoyed her. 

“P-please just fuck me!” She whined, becoming frustrated with his teasing. 

He smiled, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her supple lips as he pulled his boxers down, freeing his stiffened length from its clothed prison. To Nikita’s delight, he casually slipped inside her, growling against her neck as her body began to accommodate him. She grabbed his shoulders instinctively, soft airy moans escaping her throat as he began to move. He was slow at first, agonizingly slow, leaving sloppy kisses on her neck as he rolled his hips against hers. She had waited months for this, and once he started moving her body was instantly reminded of the sensations she had been craving, her mind focused only on his movements. 

Halder was not one to brag, but he had to admit, he loved the sounds that came out of her when he was fucking her, the way she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back as he picked up the pace a bit. He often found himself distracted by the thought of her in this state, completely consumed by pleasure as he pounded into her awaiting body. He slowly increased his speed and growled when he heard his name leave her lips in a loud moan, her nails digging deeper into his back. He had a feeling she was going to leave her mark on him tonight, but he didn’t give a damn, the only thing on his mind was bringing her to heaven one more time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed in and out of her, moving her hips to try and match his steady rhythm. Nikita had had past boyfriends, and she had her fair share of gentle and passionate sex, but with Halder it was different. It was rough, raw, and oh so satisfying. She loved it. She had never had such an intense connection with someone, and when they made love it was as if their souls connected, if only for a few minutes. She could feel her limbs going numb and her toes curling behind his back as he drove himself in and out of her, a strangled whine leaving her lips. Her nails instinctively dug further into his back and she could feel the tiny gush of blood under her fingertips. Apparently Halder found this all the more arousing as his movements suddenly became less timed and more erratic. 

He felt her convulse beneath him, her legs starting to tremble again as she closed her eyes. Her grip on him became tighter, if even possible, and a loud cry signaled that she had reached her heaven. Her insides began to clench around him as he continued thrusting violently until he felt himself let go, eliciting a roaring groan.  
The two were left panting as they came down from their highs, the moment being interrupted only by a flash of lightening outside their window. He rolled off of her and lay beside her, their bodies covered in droplets of sweat. She cuddled up next to her exhausted lover, pecking a kiss on his cheek before laying her head on his chest with a satisfied sigh. 

“I missed you…” She spoke quietly against him.

His lips curled into a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. He looked down at her and she returned his gaze, her eyes half lidded. 

“I missed you too babe.” He kissed her head, wrapping his arm around her body, pulling her a bit closer as he reached for a blanket an pulled it over them. 

“I’m sorry for distracting you…” She uttered, a hint of regret in her voice. She knew how important his work was to him, and she felt that she had been selfish, but his reaction to her words immediately reassured her. 

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he responded to her apology. 

“You’re the best distraction I’ve ever had.”


End file.
